Haruhi's Bloody Valentine
by kasseybaby123
Summary: Mitsukuni wanted Haruhi's affection and love, but someone ruined his chance of getting it. His name was Kaoru Hitachiin and now the only way to get his chance with the love of his life Haruhi Fujioka. Was to kill Kaoru.


It was raining hard that night as Haruhi cryed and cryed from fear and the mourning of her valentine Kaoru Hitachiin who died on valentine's day today. Haruhi sat on the edge of her bed with her face burried in her hands crying her heart out. She didn't even notice when her bedroom door opened and a man with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes steeped in. He walked quietly over to the mourning woman as not to let her know of his presence. He knelt down infront of the sobbing Haruhi and wrapped his hands around her wrists pulling her hands from her face.

Haruhi slightly jumped at the sudden contact, but as her hands were pulled from her face she could clearly se Mitsukuni Haninozuka kneeling infront of her. He had so much love in his eyes for her and Haruhi knew this. Haruhi just wished she knew of his deeply passionate love for her sooner then Kaoru would still be alive or maybe Honey-sempia as she still calls him his nickname from high school would still do the deed he had done?

Then Honey spoke softly bringing his face centemeiter apart from Haruhi's while letting go of one of her wrists to whipe the tears from her eyes. "Oh my love please don't cry" he whipsered takeing hold of her wrist he had let go. "I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life" Honey smiled gently at her as he finished his sentence. Haruhi looked down at his hands and there his hands were clean as could be, But Haruhi's mind saw something else. Haruhi imagined his hands covered in blood in Kaoru's blood as she remembered what had happened befor and after Kaoru's death.

Oh, my love please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life

(Flashback scenes)

Mitsukuni remembered standing ontop of Kaoru's lifeless body and grabbing his throat. He grabbed it so tightly that his fingers went through his throat. Mitsukuni smirked like all men say about wanting to rip other guy's throats out well to let them all know that its more self satisfieing if you do it for real. Mitsukuni yanked at Kaoru's throat literally ripping it out and dropped the dismembered throat from his hands admierring his work.

Mitsukuni then pulled out his pink cellphone which still had his pink bunny keychain dangelling from it just like Kaoru's throat dangelling from his corpse. It rang twice befor the objest of his affection and his obssession Haruhi Fujioka picked up with a tiered "Hello?" Honet smiled at the sound of her voice on the other line "I shot Kaoru in the head and ripped out his throat." All he heard was silence befor Haruhi started yelling "Is this some sick joke! who is this!" Honey answered right away after takeing abreath "I'm telling the truth" he heard a gasp from Haruhi "W-who is this?" she asked a bit shakey "It's me Haru-chan Mitsukuni." Then he heard crying and uncontrolled crying from the girl he loved so much that he killed her boyfriend.

I ripped out his throat, and called you on the telephone to take off my disguise just in time to hear you cry.

Haruhi had been crying for hours on end after she hung up on her old senior Honey-sempia. Haruhi heard him try to say something else to her, but she didn't want to hear it whatever it was. It couldn't have been more important then kaoru being dead the person who was her bestfriend and love for her years in high school. They had been dateing for four years now after they got out of college.

She was so happy to be with him he always made her happy he was sweet, kind, gental and careing towards the people he cared about. Thats the resson she fell inlove with him sure Hikaru and Tamaki let there affections towards her show all through there high school days, but she felt nothing towards them except friendship. She was also crying because she couldn't believe it that Honay-sempia the cute little senior who always feed her cake and gave her hugs was the killer.

Haruhi wanted to know why, why did he do this to her to Kaoru Haruhi was tempted to call Honey-sempia back and yell at his why! Haruhi wanted to, but it scared her to find out the resson why he took Kaoru away from her. She wanted to scream and yell at him, but couldn't find the mental streangth she always had through high school. She was to mentally unstable her mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that Honey-sempia killed Kaoru.

Haruhi was going to call the police, but chose not to because Honey-sempia was her bast of best friends. He even congradulated Kaoru for Finally confessing to me and for us to have a happy relationship together. So why kill Kaoru why? Haruhi hadn't a clue, but right now all the could do was cry and mourn her love lose. Today was Valentine's day and she lost her valentine.

When you, you mourn the death of your bloody valentine, the night he died.

(Present Time)

Honey let go of her wrists again and watched as Haruhi whatched his hands move. He held onto her chin makeing her have derect eye contact with him. Honey got lost in her chocolate pools as his other hand went to hold onto the back of her neck. "Haru-chan you need to know something" Honey said gently to make sure Haruhi stayed calm as he spoke again "You won't mour for Kaoru any longer."

Haruhi's eyes widened "W-why's that Honey-sempia?" she asked him with a quiver in her voice. What did he mean by that was he going to kill her to? what was he going to do? Honey sighed and closed his eyes as he said this clearly demandingly "Call me Mitsukuni." He opened his eyes again to look at her "O-ok" was all haruhi's brain could process in her fearful state. Honey's hand that was resting on the back of Haruhi's neck.

Glided across her nck to cup her cheeck in his hand "I won't hurt you Haru-chan I could never hurt you." That sentence was a lie he did hurt her by takeing away the person she loved so dearly. "You did hurt me Ho-Mitsukuni" Honey gave her an innocent confused look "How did I hurt you Haru-chan?" Haruhi took a shakey breath trying to hold in the tears that wanted to spill "You hurt me by takeing Kaoru away from me I loved him so much and you took him away from me you hurt me badly."

You mourn the death of your bloody valentine, one last time.

Honey's eyes widened as he saw one tear slide down Haruhi's face onto his hand as more tears cascaded down her cheecks onto his hand. Honey took his hands off her face as he blankly stared down at his hands that had droplets of Haruhi's tears all over them. Honey looked from his hands to Haruhi face that looked as if waterfalls were pouring out of her eyes as she was biteing her bottem lip in order not to start makeing sobbing noises.

Honey's eyes started watering to as he saw the pain in his love's eyes seeing her like this put so much pain and regret in his heart. He stared and stared at her as he realized that he had caused her great pain All her wanted to do was to see her smileing and laughing, but instead he saw her crying. Honey wrapped his arms around her waists as he fully kneeled on his knees. Honey wrapped his arms tighter around her small petiete wast and burried his face in her chest.

Honey was crying, crying with her and for her. Honey was shakeing as he sobbed into his love's chest as her sobs wracked her body wich made the both of the shake all that was heard was a man and womans sobs in that small apartment. Honey looked up at her as his tears stopped as he remembered why he did what he did. Honey killed Kaoru to be with her he did this for her. So he repeted what he said not to long ago befor there crying sesion "Oh, my love please don't cry."

Haruhi wipped her tears away as she looked down at the man who held onto her waist on his knees. "I washed my bloody hands so we could start a new life together" Honey's smile returned as Haruhi's eyes widened. Start a new life with the man who was once one of her best friends and was now the killer of her valentine.

Singing Oh, my love please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life.

Haruhi wondered for a second if Honey-sempia even knew wronge from right. he couldn't know what was wronge and what was right in the first place or else he wouldn't of done what he had done Yet she still asked him this question "Do you knoe right from wronge?" Honey's smile turned to a smirk "truthfullt I don't know much at all" was his reply. "But I do know one thing Haru-chan."

Honey could see from the look in her eyes that she wanted to know and wanted to know now, and who was he to refuse the love of his life the answer to he questions. Honey smirked even more as he once again cupped her cheecj in his hand. He leaned forward so his mouth was right by her ear. His hot breath tickeling her ear makeing a shiver of plessure run down her spine. In a breathless tone Mitsukuni told her what he's always wanted to tell her "All I know is that I love you tonight."

I don't know much at all. I don't know wronge from right. All I know is that I love you tonight.

Haruhi finally racked up enough courage to call the police. It was a couple hours as they interigated her when they came. For some resson she couldn't tell them it was Honey-sempia so instead she made up a lie. She told them that she was walking out of Kaoru's house when she heard him scream. She also told them that when she got to him she saw a wild dog rip his throat out.

They asked her were the gun shot wound in kaoru's head came from. Yet another lie she made for Honey-sempia she told the police that she ran and grabbed a gun kaoru had in a drow for emergencys. She said that she tryed shooting the dog when it went to bite Kaoru's skull and that she missed from her shakey aim which was caused from the fear of seeing her boyfriend covered in blood.

Mitsukuni was in a tree seeing the flashing pilice sirens. he was drenching wet as it was raining washing Kaoru's blood from his hands. He saw the carrieing out Kaoru's body as the rain washed away any scent or evedence of him ever touching the younger hitachiin. His deed was done so he strolled home with a satisfied smile on his face. The next day he checked the papers and the headlines read 'A lover Died'.

There below the headlines was a picture of his haruhiin the arms of the guy who stole Mitsukuni's chance to be with Haruhi. He glared at the picture with all the hate in the world he cut out the picture. Ripped up the newspaper and threw it in the trash. Honey grabbed a match and lit it holding it to the picture in his hands and watched the face of the man that was once a good friend of his. Well now he was a decieced friend of his.

Honey laughed at himself as he saw the date on the calender Febuary 14th Valentine's day. He had killed Kaoru on valentine's day,but he deserved it for takeing the only girl that Honey had loved and ever will love from him. Oh, Haruhi his love that had become his obssession through out the years he had known her. She was The ONLY girl to treat him his age while he was short for his age. Of course he got a growth spert later on in the year and was now the normal hieght of the avrege male, But still he loved her for treating him as he always wanted to be treated.

There was police and flashing lights, the rain came down so hard that night. And the headlines read "A Lover Died" No tale tale heart Was left to find. When you, you mourn the death of your bloody valentine, the night he died. You mourned the death of your bloddy valentine, one last time, singing Oh, my love please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I don't know much at all, I don't know wronge from right. All I know is that I love you tonight.

(Flashback scenes)

Tonight.

Mitsukuni followed Haruhi and Kaoru on there Valentine's day date and watched as he dropped Haruhi off at her house. He smirked as he followed Kaoru home waiting for him to go to bed.

He dropped you off I followed him home.

There was a balcony outside Kaoru's bedroom window. Mitsukuni used his martial arts skills to jump up the wall and land on the balcony. He now stood outside Kaoru's bedroom window as he watched his come out of the bathroom with his pajamas on.

Then I stood outside his bedroom window.

As kaoru turned away to go to bed Mitsukuni opened the unlocked balcony door sopping wet from the rain outside. He went behind Kaoru spun him around then shoved him down on the ground. Honey then stepped on both of Kaoru's arms to pin him down so he couldn't escape him from doing what needed to be done for Mitsukuni's own happyness.

Kaoru opened his eyes from the impsct onto the floor and stared up at his high school sempia. Mitsukuni had now pulled out a gun that he had been keeping in his pocket aiming it at Kaoru's head. "honey-sempia please...don't!" Kaoru started to beg him to stop befor he got killed. Mitsukuni's eye's were covered by his bangs as he said one thing to the red head under him. "I have to do this because I'm just so inlove with Haruhi!" he then pulled the trigger killing Kaoru who's eye's were wide open from the shock of the last thing he had heard befor his untimely death.

Standing over him he begged me not to do what I knew had to do 'cause I'm so inlove with you!

(Present time)

Honey had been exspaining what had happened the night Kaotu had died to Haruhi. Who had stopped crying from the shock of it all. Honey just let go of her waist and cupped her cheecks in both his hands. Then he kissed her with all the love and passione he had pent up inside of him through the years of yearning for Haruhi's love and affection. He laid her on the bed and whispered to her "I love you."

Haruhi realized that the resson why she didn't call the police on Honey or cursed at him or tryed not to see or talk to him was because she was also inlove with him. Kaoru's love had blinded her of this love that she never knew she had for the blonde haired brown eyes man that was always whatching and waiting to be noticed and loved by her. Haruhi reached her hand out towards Mitsukuni and touched his cheeck and whispered back to him "I love you to Mitsukuni" then they kissed eachother with all the passion and love in the world and then Mitsukuni took what was his.

Oh, my love please don't cry, I'll was my bloody hands and we'll start a new life.I don't know much at all, I don't know wronge from right. All I know is that I love you tonight.

Tonight!

(Futer)

Mitsukuni and Haruhi have been married for seven years now. It had been ten years from that fateful night they realized there love for eachother. Even though it was realized after the death of an old friend and valentine. Mitsukuni and Haruhi had a four year old song with Honey's blonde hair that grew in the same style as his father's. He had haruhi's chocolate brown eyes. He had his father's love for all things cute and sweet. He obtained his mothers intalect and stuborness. He was the product of Mitsukuni Honinozuka's and Haruhi Fujioka's now Haruhi Honinozuka's love he was.

Kaoru Haninozuka


End file.
